


Surprise Visit

by ami_ven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5886883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s a guy in a mask at the door.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "trick or treat"

“Uh… boss?” said Mack. “There’s a guy in a mask at the door.”

Coulson looked up at the monitor and snorted. “Then I’d better let him in.”

“You— What? _Coulson_ , you can’t—”

But the director was already heading down the hall of their _very secret facility_ to open the door. “What are you doing here?”

The man pushed up his mask to grin at him. “Found your super-secret base. That’s my trick, now you owe me a treat.”

“I’ll give you a treat, Barton,” muttered Coulson, and pulled him into a kiss.

“That’s what I’m talking about,” Clint agreed.

THE END


End file.
